First Year
by Katani-chan
Summary: A first year bumps into some interesting people when shopping for school supplies.When it's time to be sorted the hat has a hard time with placing her and just what does it say that makes Snape so interested in her?
1. Meetings

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is not mine.Nor are the other characters from the books. Zelan and her family do belong to me though.  
  
First Year  
Chapter One: Meetings  
  


She had gotten the mail that the owl had dropped off and was looking to see if any of the letters were for her when she saw it. It was a plain envelope with words written in green ink. She gasped and ran as fast as her legs could go."Mom!Dad! I've been accepted! I'm going to Hogwarts!" The girls parents, who were both sitting at the table finishing breakfast looked at her with happy expressions on their faces."That's wonderful honey." "Congratulations." The girl then set the rest of the mail down on the table for her parents and ran up to her room to read the letter. Then she looked at the requirements for first years." Well at least most of these items won't be hard to get. Oh, but should I get a cat or an owl? Probably an owl. They're so useful and some of then are cute. But I think I'll get a barn owl if they aren't too expensive." Then she ran back downstairs to tell her parents what she needed to get. " So can we go today? Please please please please?" " Well I don't have much to do today so sure.Go get change out of those pajamas first though." "Huh? Oh, oops." The girl ran back up to her room and changed into a plain black t-shirt and jeans. She held her her long blonde-brown hair back with a black headband and put on black and white sneakers. "I honestly don't know why you like wearing those muggle clothes." "They're really comfy." "Well do you have to wear black so often?" "I like black." "Sigh. Oh well. Let's go." They then used floo powder to get to diagon alley.

The first stop was the robe shop. Once they had gotten the robes they headed to Ollivander's to get a wand. Twenty minutes and many explosions later the girl walked out of the shop with a 8 1/2 in. Maple wand with a dragon heartstring core. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy books. As she was carrying them to go pay she bumped into a boy of about 15 with unruly black hair and thick black glasses.All of her books fell." Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." "It's ok. I probably shouldn't have been standing right in the middle of the aisle like that. Here, let me help you pick those up. Standard book of spells grade 1 huh? You must be a first year. What's your name?" "Zelan. Yours?" "That's a neat name. Mine's Harry." "Harry Potter?" "Yup" "Oh, jeeze, I'm really really sorry." "Don't worry about it. Believe me, I've been through worse. Well I have to go. See you at Hogwarts Zelan!" When She got to the counter to pay for her books her mother, who had seen the whole thing asked her who he was. "That was Harry Potter. I feel like such an idiot now. I mean I ran into him and dropped my books and then he helped me pick them up and then I just stood there like some starstruck kid." "Oh it's ok. He seemed like a nice enough boy." Then they payed for the books and when they were buying most of the other items on the list Zelan ran into yet another person. This time it was an adult. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. I seem to have a knack for running into people today. You're the second one." "Oh really?" "Yes, I just ran into Harry Potter a couple of minutes ago. And with my luck You probably work at Hogwarts." "I do." "Of coarse. Well I'm really sorry about running into you. I guess I'll see you at school then Mr..?" "Snape. Professor Snape." "Oh, Sorry. I'll see you then Professor Snape." She then walked towards the counter where she paid for the items. *Jeeze, that guy's stare is really creepy. Otherwise he doesn't seem all that bad though* Then it was time to buy an owl.

At the owlery there were all kinds of owls. Barn, snowy, screech, horned, and a lot of others that Zelan didn't know the names of. As she was looking she saw a young barn owl in an old wooden cage. She noticed that the pricetag had been marked down multiple times."Hey mom, I found one I like." As her mother came over to look at it a salesman came over." Excuse me miss but you probably won't want that owl. Everyone whose owned her so far has returned her within a matter of days." "Why?" "Well we've had varying reports. One person said that she was always in the way, another said that she took too long to deliver letters, another said that she refused to do what he asked, and the list just goes on." "I'll take it anyway." "That wouldn't be advisable." "Yes honey, if it's such a troublemaker then you probably won't want to take it to school." "I don't care. I want to give this owl another chance. I'll pay for it myself." With that she picked up the cage and walked briskly over to the counter to pay for it. The cashier gave Zelan a doubtful look but didn't say anything. Then she went outside with her new owl and decided to wander around a little bit. She saw a large family walking by. She noticed that every one of them had red hair. Then she saw that Harry Potter was with them. She ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder opposite the one she was closest to so he looked in the wrong direction. Then he turned his head and was looking straight at Zelan."Oh, hello again Zelan. What are you doing here?" " Well I'm annoyed with my mom right now and I saw you so I decided to say hi." Ron decided to interrupt then." Hey Harry, who's this?" "I'm Zelan. I'm gonna be a first year." "Oh, neat." "Hey, what year are you guys going into?" "Me and Harry are going into fifth." "Oh, so you know most of the teachers pretty well then?" This time Harry replied"Yeah, why?" "Well after I bumped inot you I bumped into a teacher. He said his name was Professor Snape." Harry kind of gasped while Ron looked at her as if she were doomed." You have no idea how bad that is. He'll probably hold that against you all year!" "He didn't really seem all that bad. Just annoyed that I hadn't been watching where I was going. That stare of his is pretty creepy though." Ron had to say something about that."Creepy!? That guy is WAY beyond creepy." " I dunno, he really didn't seem all that bad." "You're nuts, y'know that?" 

At that moment Zelan's mom came running up, carrying all of her other school supplies in bags."There you are! I can't believe that you just ran off like that.And then you were just having a nice little chat with complete strangers!" "They really aren't all that strange mom.(Ron: Gee, thanks)Besides, this is Harry Potter. And I was just asking them about one of the teachers at Hogwarts." Ron's mother then turned around to see what all of the commotion was about."Henrietta? Henrietta Sands? Is that you?" "Molly? I can't believe it's you! And look at all these kids! Are they all yours?" "All except for Harry. I have two others Who aren't in school anymore and they're off studying mystical creatures and such." "It's so nice to see you again." And they just started talking as moms seem to do. "Well that's surprising." "Yeah, Who woulda thought mum knew our new friend's mom?" Commented the twins. Then Harry asked" So just why were you mad at your mom? She seems pretty nice." "Well she was agreeing with the salesman, saying that I shouldn't get this owl because it had been returned so many times. But I think it deserves another chance. Besides, she certainly seems nice enough." The owl had been paitently sitting in it's cage the whole time. When she realized that people where looking at her she looked up at Zelan and gave a small whoot. "would you like to stretch your wings? I bet you've been in that cage for awhile." She whooted again. "Okay, here you go."She then opened the door and the owl flew out and started flying in lazy circles above Zelan's head. Zelan looked up and laughed. " You can fly around a little farther if you want. Just stay in my range of sight, ok?" Once again the owl whooted and began looking at all of the people that were wandering around the alley. "So what are you gonna name it?" Ron asked." I dunno.Hmm, Lily's a good name. Yeah, Lily. Well If she agrees to it." Unnoticed by the others a pained look crossed Harry's face but it passed quickly. When Zelan's mom and Ron's mom finaly finished talking it was time for Zelan to go home."Well I'll see you guys in a couple of days then." "Yeah, see ya." "Bye" 

Then Zelan got Lily(She had agreed to the name) to get back into her cage and they went home. Zelan went straight up to her room to put all of her stuff in her trunk so that it would be ready when it was time to go. Then she opened her window and Lily's cage door. Lily flew out of the cage but stayed in the room. She perched on the back of a chair and just watched Zelan. "Y'know Lily, sometimes you can be pretty creepy." Lily just gave an amused whoot."Hey, I wasn't trying to be funny. Well I'd better look over those books, otherwise I might get in trouble with the teachers. I sure hope that Professor Snape isn't really as mean as that Ron guy said he is." Then she laid down on her bed and started reading the first chapter of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander".  
  
More chapters to come! Please review!Please! well, till later! >^.^< BR>  
A special thanks to Eileen for telling me Ron's mom's name. 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.But I do own Zelan.  
  
First Year  
Chapter Two:Arrival  
  


"Are you sure you'll be all right?" "Yes mom, I'll be fine." "Here's some money for chocolate frogs." "Thanks dad." "John, she has enough money for sweets as it is." "But she might make a friend that she can share it with." "*sigh* I'll never win." "Hey, It's the Weasleys and Harry!" As soon as she spotted them Zelan ran towards them."Hi guys!" "Hey Zelan!" "I can't believe that I'm gonna be going to Hogwarts. It's unreal." "Yeah, I remember my first time, it was so weird." Once all of their stuff had been taken care of and everyone had said goodbye they got on the train. Harry,Hermione,Ron,and Zelan were in a cabin.The twins,Ginny,and another kid that the twins knew from last year were in another cabin. Once the train had started moving Zelan asked Harry something."Whose she?" "That's Hermione. If you ever need help with your homework just ask her." "If I'm in your house anyway." "You still could even if you're not. She's in the library a lot and she's always happy to show off." "Hey! That's not very kind." "Sorry Hermione, but it is true." "Leave her alone Harry." "Sorry Ron." "It's ok." After a couple minutes Zelan asked another question. "Hey Hermione?" "Yeah?" "What do you think of Professor Snape? Ron seems to hate him and Hary isn't excactly fond of him but I don't think he's really all that bad." "Well I guess it kind of depends on what you view as good or bad. He Definitely favors Slytherin, which is the house that he's head of, and always acts like he hates Harry's guts but he's saved his life at least once. So I guess that it really just depends on what you think." "Oh, ok." "So just how do you know Snape anyway?" This time it was Hermione who was asking the questions."Well just a little bit after I had bumped into Harry I was buying some of my other stuff and I bumped into him." "Oh. You seem to have a bit of a problem with that don't you?" "Yeah, I know. I wonder what house I'll be put in."

After a bit of thought Ron said "Well you definitely won't be in Slytherin, you're too nice." Zelan glared at him and said "Well how do you know that some of those Slytherins aren't actually nice? It certainly sounds like you don't give them much of a chance. As soon as they get put in Slytherin you just go "Well they're in Slytherin so they MUST be evil and nasty". That's just ridiculous. You judge them before you so much as know their name." "No I don't! I do not do that! I give them a chance." "Well it certainly doesn't sound like it, but then again, what do I know? I'm just a lowly first year while you are a high and mighty fifth year." "Alright you two, that is enough. We're almost there anyway." Harry finally spoke up. Zelan and Ron just glared at each other for the rest of the trip.Hermione whispered to Harry "I almost hope that she doesn't get put in Gryffindor. If she is then we'll have to constantly pull them off of each other's throats." "Actually I think that they might keep each other in line." "True. Well we'll just have to see how things play out."

When the train arrived everyone walked off and Zelan and Ron were still glaring at each other and they kept glaring at each other until the first years were seperated from everyone else to ride the boats across to get to Hogwarts. When they got to the other side the others were already in their places. Professor McGonagall gave her little lecture and then they went in to be sorted. Zelan was one of the first couple of kids called up. When the hat was put on her head it just sort of sat there for awhile. Finally it spoke to her "Well well, you certainly are an interesting one. A mixture of traits that could put you in just about any of the houses. You are good with formulas and the like, You will often use any means possible to acheive your end, but you do have a limit on how far you will go, You're quite loyal and would make a good friend to anyone, and you are quite brave. It's really up to you. What would you like?" "I don't know, I would like to be with my friends in Gryffindor but I'd also like to prove Ron wrong by getting into Slytherin. The other two don't really matter to me." "Well you certainly have a good head for potions and the current potions teacher rather favors the Slytherins. That's about all I can help with." "Well I think I'll go with Gryffindor because it would do even better to befriend a Slytherin while in Gryffindor. Yes, I choose Gryffindor." "Well have fun in potions, I know you'll be good at it.GRYFFINDOR!" When Zelan got off of the stool she noticed that everyone was looking at her sort of strangely. *I guess I was up there a pretty long time* As she headed to the Gryffindor table she looked at the teachers table. She saw Professor Snape staring at her with a strange look on his face. She couldn't quite tell what it was but she thought that she could see surprise and curiosity in that jumble of emotions.

Dumbledore, noticing the look on Snape's face, asked him "Are you all right?" "Yes, yes, I'm fine" "Well you certainly don't look it. Just what did the sorting hat say that has you so upset?" "Nothing" "Well it obviously said something." "It is not important." "*sigh* If you say so Severus." As more first years were sorted McGonagall asked Dumbledore "What's wrong with Snape?" "I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me. It was something to do with what the sorting hat said to that girl." "What do you mean what the sorting hat said?" "Well after she had been sitting up there for awhile it was pretty obvious that they were haveing a conversation so I allowed Snape to listen in and see, I mean hear, what was going on." "Oh. I wonder what the hat said?" "So do I Minerva, so do I."  
  
Why did what the hat say affect Snape so much? Well hopefully I'll be able to get to that in the next chapter.And as always, Please Review! >^.^ 


	3. Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
First Year  
Chapter three: Classes  


After the feast the Gryffindors had gone up to the common room to greet the first years and catch up with friends. Everyone had been asking why Zelan had taken so long. She just said that the hat couldn't make up it's mind so she had to choose. They stayed up until Professor McGonagall told them to go to bed. The next day she got up,put on one of her new robes, got her books together, and went down to breakfast. As she was eating she pulled out her schedule. Potions was first. "Good," Zelan thought "The hat said that I would be good in potions. Plus I read the entire magical drafts and potions. It was actually a lot better than I thought it would be. Plus I read that book on magical herbs and fungi so that I would know about most of those ingredients." Her train of thought was suddenly cut off when two packages landed in her lap. One was from her dad. When she opened it she saw that he had sent some more candy. "Oh dad." Then she opened the letter that was with it. It said:  
_ Hey sweetie, I know from experiance that those first few days can be hectic so I thought that these would cheer you up. Don't tell mom though, she thinks that I spoil you enough as it is. Well have fun and tell me about how your first day at Hogwarts went. Love- Dad._  
Zelan shook her head in an amused manner. Then she opened the package from her mom. It was a small brown box and on top of it was a letter that said "Open first!" on the envelope. Zelan opened it and took out the letter. This one said:  
_Hello honey. I hope you're having a good time. Don't tell your father I sent you these. He'll think I'm a hypocrite. Please tell me all about how your first day of school went. Love-Mom._   
Zelan opened the box and found a bunch of tiny little sweets of all kinds. There was a note in here it said "Get one of the older kids to enlarge these for you. Shrinking them was the only way I could send them in a box small enough to keep your father from geting suspicious." Zelan laughed. Harry, who was sitting next to her asked "What's so funny?" "My parents. They both sent me a bunch of candy, telling me not to tell my other parent because they'd get in trouble." "So they both sent you candy without the other one knowing?" "Yeah, and I have no idea how I'm gonna eat it all." Ron had heard them talking. "Can I help?" Zelan laughed. "Sure. Hey Hermione, what did you have to do in your first potions class?" "Why?" "I have it first." "Oh, that's too bad." "Actually I'm looking forward to it. I read the book the potions teacher assigned and it was interesting." "Well I remember something about a question on wolfsbane. and we worked on a basic potion pretty early on but I really can't remember it all that well. It was about five years ago today." "True. Oh well." "Wait, you actually read the entire book?" Ron asked, astounded. "Yes. Actually I almost finished most of them but some went slowly because I wasn't very interested in them." "Jeeze, you're as bad as Hermione." "Yeah well, I just didn't want to get in trouble for not knowing an answer if they asked a question." Ron just looked at her as if she were crazy, which he was pretty sure she was.

After breakfast Zelan headed down to the potions room. She was one of the earlier students. She sat down near the middle of the room, hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't recognize her from that one day when she had walked right into him. Luckily he didn't look in her direction while all the other students came in. But once everyone had found a seat Zelan's luck ran out. "You. And in Gryffindor no less. It doesn't surprise me after that little stunt you pulled. I'll bet that you haven't read page one of the book I assigned." "Excuse me if I sound rude but maybe if you asked me a question that had the answer in that book you would know if I studied or not." "Fine. What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood?" "Nothing but the name. They are the same plant. I believe that it is also called Aconite." "What does a Bezoar stone do?" "It protects you from most poisons, I think." "What happens when you add an infusion of wormwood to powdered root of asphodel?" "Oh, I'm sure of this one. You get a sleeping potion so powerful that it's commonly known as the draught of living death." "Well just because you read a book doesn't mean that you can make a proper potion." "Well we shall have to see, won't we?" Snape was obviously starting to get angry. "Alright you little upstart. One more word and I'll give you detention. I have a class to teach." All of the Slytherins snickered. Most of the Gryffindors gave her approving looks and then glared at the Slytherins. Snape gave his standard speech (bottle fame, put stopper in death, if you aren't the usual lot of dunderheads) and then had the class take notes on different ingredients that would be in the potion they were making next class for the remaining time. Zelan could see him look at her every now and then. She was surprised when she realized that it didn't make her nervous. After some of the stories that she had heard about him she thought that she would have been terrified of him. Then she realized that she had practically talked back to him. "That was stupid" She thought to herself as she finished taking notes. She was one of the first in class finished. In fact the only other who was done was a Slytherin girl. Zelan looked at her and saw that she seemed different from the others. She was smaller than the others, probably Zelan's height, which Zelan thought amazing considering she was pretty short for her age. She also just looked nicer. She had shoulder length brown hair that was kept out of her face by a violet headband with a green ivy pattern. Her eyes were a strange greenish yellow, flecked with gold. Then she noticed Zelan looked at her and she actually grinned. Then, when Snape wasn't looking, she wrote in the air in silvery letters "ttyl". Zelan just nodded. Snape saw her nod. "Is my class so boring that you are falling asleep miss Sands?" "I was not falling asleep." "Well just what were you doing then?" The girl spoke up. "Excuse me Professor Snape but it was really my fault, I was asking her something and she was just answering me." "Why would you be asking her something?" "Well she was the only other one who was finished taking notes." "Alright, but if I catch you again you will get a dention. Both of you." Zelan mouthed the word "thanks" and then took out a spare notebook that she had bought and doodled until it was almost time to leave. "Remember, next class we will be making a simple potion to cure boils. Make sure that you have everything that you'll need." Snape told them before he let them go.

As Zelan pulled out her schedule to see what she had next, the girl walked up to her. "So what's your name?" "Ah! jeeze, you scared me." "Sorry." "It's ok. My names Zelan." "Zelan? That's neat. My name's Selpha." "That's pretty neat to. Hey, I have herbology next, what do you have?" "Let me check. ugh, I have history." "Oh, here, take these, it'll make it less boring." As Zelan pulled two sugar quills out of her pocket she saw her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late If I don't get moving. See you at lunch!" Then Zelan ran off in the direction of the doors. Selpha just watched her run for a little. Surprised that a Gryffindor, the traditional enemy of all Slytherins, had just given her two sugar quills to help keep her awake during history. Then some of the other Slytherin girls came over and told her that she'd better get going if she didn't want to be late. Selpha ran for the classroom.

Herbology wasn't particularly interesting that day. First Professor Sprout had given them a short tour of the greenhouse, naming each of the plants and telling them a little about some of the more interesting ones. Then they sat down at the tables and went over the first chapter in _ One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. Zelan had already read the entire book so she decided to see what the rest of the week would be like. She muttered to herself as she looked at it. "Way too many history lessons, I'll be out of sugar quills in a week. Hmm flying lessons, that'll be fun. Transfiguration sounds good to. That's mean! I have to get up at midnight for astrology! Wait a second." At this time Zelan noticed something that she had a hard time coming to terms with. "I only have potions on mondays! That's no fair!" "What's not fair, miss Sands?" Zelan had spoken just a little too loudly and now professor Sprout was standing next to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor Sprout, It's just that I had already finished that book so I was cheking my schedule and I noticed that I only have potions once a week." "Why do you consider that unfair? I believe most of the people in this class would be happy to not have potions at all." At this many of the students nodded their heads vigorously. "Well I like potions. Plus that hat even said that I would be good at it." "It did?" Sprout sounded very surprised at this. "Yeah, and I wouldn't mind showing professor Snape that I can brew potions just as well as I can answer simple questions." Then a student who had been in Zelan's potions class spoke. "Those questions weren't easy, they were hard! How were we supposed to know about the draught of living death? And I have never heard of a bezoar stone!" Zelan replied "The bezoar stone was in chapter ten and the draught was in chapter thirteen. If you had just read a little extra then you would have known." Professor Sprout was getting annoyed. "Snape asked you about things that you aren't going to be learning for at least five months?" "Five months? That's awful long. I read that book and I would like to try some of those more interesting ones." "What interesting ones?" "Well there was that one that you could put on something, like a trunk, and if anyone besides you touches it, they become paralyzed until you give them the antidote." "I don't think that Snape will be teaching that one." "Oh but it looked so fun. Plus it's pretty advanced so it looked like a challenge." "Well get back to reading over the chapter. I'll have to talk to him later." Zelan was about to ask who "he" was but Sprout had already moved on to another table to help some students who had gotten to close to a particularly touchy plant.

After Herbology was lunch. Zelan ran as fast as she could to go put her stuff away so that she could eat. She was able to make it all the way there without bumping into a single person. "Password?" Zelan, still trying to catch her breath, said the password. "Lionfish spine" Then she put her books on her bed and started down to the great hall for lunch. This time she did run into someone. "Oh, sorry." "It's ok Zelan." "Selpha? I didn't even realize it was you." "Hey, could I talk to you really quickly?" "Sure. What is it?" "Well, ever since the sorting Snape's been watching you and one time some smart-aleck thought that it would be fun to mix some sleeping potion into his drink. When he was asleep he kept muttering things about the sorting hat saying something to him and how dare it say the same thing to a girl. I was just wondering if you knew what that was all about." "Well the hat did say alot. Lets see, it talked about how I could really be in any house I wanted. It went on about that for awhile. And then it said that-" But Zelan was cut off mid-sentance by Professor Snape who had spotted them standing outside the doors when most students were already inside. "What are you doing out here?" "We were just talking Professor." "Yeah. And I have a question. Why have you-" Once again Zelan was stopped. This time by Selpha. She whispered to Zelan "Are you crazy!? He'll give you detention for sure! And take points from your house!" "What do you care about Gryffindor?" "I don't know! it's just a stupid thing to do!" "Fine fine. I won't ask." Then Zelan faced Snape again. "Never mind." Then she walked into the great hall. Snape and Selpha both stood there in shock. Selpha was thinking "How stupid is that girl! She's just asking for trouble. Hmm, maybe she should've been in Slytherin. It would've been fun." Meanwhile Snape was thinking "That insolent girl! How dare she speak to a teacher like that! And especially me, after what that hat said. Why did it even say that to her! it must be going senile or something." After a couple of minutes they were able to move again. Then they went in to eat lunch. All during this Professor Sprout had been talking to Dumbledore. "I can't believe that he would ask a first year student about the draught of living death on the first day of class! She was only able to answer because she had read the entire book. Probably heard some stories about Snape and it scared her into it." "I doubt that. Well here he is now. Why don't you ask him why he asked her those questions." Snape looked like he was in a particularly bad mood. Sprout whispered to Dumbledore "I think I'll wait awhile." "Wise choice. I wonder what's got him so upset."  
  
Well another chapter done and more peices to the puzzle have been revealed. The reason that Snape seems to be so annoyed should be reavealed in the next chapter. But if not then it definitely will in the fifth. Well, as always, Please Review! >^.^ 


	4. Another Surprise

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? If you still don't get it, go to one of the earlier chapters.  
  
First Year  
Chapter four: Another surprise  


"Hi guys." "Hi Zelan." "Hey." "What's wrong Zelan?" "What?" "You don't look very happy." "Oh. I guess that I just haven't been having a very good day so far." "The first day of school is never good." "Shut up Ron. What happened?" "Well in potions Professor Snape acted like he was still mad at me for running into him and he asked me a couple questions that were later on in the book and when I answered them all right he still seemed angry and he called me a little upstart and told me that if I said one more word he'd give me a detention. All I was trying to do was live up to what the hat said I could do. Hey, why are you guys looking so scared?" Ron stuttered "I-it's..." "It's what?" "S-s-snape" "What!" Zelan turned around and found herself staring right at Snape. "Hello sir. Do you want something?" Snape wasn't looking particularly happy. "Follow me Miss Sands."

Zelan followed him as he walked out of the great hall. When they exited the great hall Dumbledore and Professor Sprout were standing there. Dumbledore looked amused while Sprout looked angry. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Hello Zelan. No doubt you're wondering why you're here. Well Professor Sprout believes that it was wrong of Professor Snape to ask you those questions. Did you think it was unfair?" "No. I was glad that he asked those questions. I didn't mean to sound like a know-it-all, I guess that I just wanted to make myself believe that what the hat said was true. At first I thought I was, but then he seemed angry at me so I'm not sure." "Just what did the sorting hat say?" "It said that I would be good at potions." "Really? Is that the entire reason you've been so interested in this girl Severus?" "Yes. I don't believe that it could actually have said that to her." "And why is that?" "The sorting hat said the same thing to me when I was sorted." "Is that so? Quite a coincedence. Well Zelan, just do your best and I'm sure that you'll be great at potions. But I wouldn't expect Snape to lighen up on you." "Oh well. I can deal. I just hope my parents don't send me any more candy or I'll be too hyper to do anything." Dumbledore chuckled. "Just how much candy have they been sending you?" "Well my dad sent at least a box of chocolate frogs and two dozen sugar quills. Then let's see...Mom must've bought some of everything that was in the store. She shrunk it so that it would fit in a box small enough to keep my dad from realizing what she was sending since she's always telling him to stop sending me candy." Dumbledore chuckled again. "You must have very nice parents. Well you should get back in there before the food's all gone." Zelan said thanks and then ran back in to the great hall.

When she sat down Ron immediatly asked her "What did Snape want?" "Actually Snape had just been sent to get me. Dumbledore was the one that wanted to talk." "Why? You aren't in trouble are you?" "No. It's just that Professor Sprout thought that the questions he asked me were unfair so Dumbledore asked me if I thought so.Then he asked me what the hat had said that made me sit up there for so long and then I came back in here." "Oh. So you aren't in trouble?" "No." Then Zelan started eating. After she was finished there was still about half an hour left (AN: Just to let you know, I believe that meals last for an hour.) so she asked if they wanted to go to the library. Just as they were about to go a small, tired looking owl dropped into Zelan's lap. "Anna! What are you doing here? What happened?" The small owl has too tired to do more than lift her leg a little. Zelan untied the message and read it. Her eyes got wide. "What is it Zelan?" Harry asked. "It-It's from my brother." "You have a brother?" "Yeah, he's been out learning about the different kinds of dragons in Africa. There actually aren't many but they are very well hidden so it's a real challenge to try to learn about them." "Well what does the note say?" "He's been hurt. They're sending him back home to get better." Then another owl flew by and dropped a letter right on top of Anna. Zelan opened it and then she looked a little happier once she read it. "What does that one say?" Hermione asked. "They found a witch who knew how to heal the worst of it but said a friend of hers would be able to do a better job, what she had done would keep him stable during the trip." "So?" "Her friend is Madame Pomfrey." "Really? That's good." "Yeah. And I'll get to see him again. It's been way too long." "When was the last time you saw him?" "A couple years ago." "oh, What's his name?" "His name is Jean."

Zelan's afternoon classes, history and charms, were both uneventful which was good thing because Zelan wouldn't have even noticed, She kept thinking about her brother and worrying about how badly he had been hurt. Anna, her brothers owl, Had taken a nap and gotten something to eat before heading off again. Zelan made sure to send a chocolate frog with her.

Zelan thought about Jean all the rest of the day and most of the night. The next morning, during breakfast, she could hear them arrive. She immediatly ran out of the doors and into the entrance hall just as Jean was being brought in. She ran over to him as fast as she could. The person who was levitating the stretcher that Jean was lying in stopped in surprise. Jean, realizing that they had stopped moving, said "Are we there yet?" before sitting up, almost hitting Zelan in the face because she was leaning so close. "ZI!? What are you doing here?" "I'm a student. What, you didn't think that I came all the way up here just so see you, do you Jay?" Jean started to laugh and Zelan joined in quickly. Madam Pomfrey came down just then. What are you doing here girl? This boy needs to rest." "Excuse me Madame Pomfrey but this "boy" is my brother who ows me exactly 3 birthday presents, 4 christmas gifts, and a chocolate frog." "Wait, what was that about me owing you a chocolate frog?" "I sent one back with Anna for you." "Oh yeah. I'll pay you back later, k? i think that Madame Pomfrey is getting annoyed." Madame Pomfrey was indeed annoyed. "You can talk to him later. Now please go back to breakfast." "Alright, alright, I'm going. See ya later Jay." "See ya Zi." As jean was brought up to the hospital wing Zelan went back to the great hall to finish her breakfast.

After breakfast was transfiguration. Professor Mcgonagall had to call on Zelan a couple of times to get her to pay attention. At the end of class She asked Zelan what was bothering her. "it's just that I'm worried about my brother." "Your brother? You mean that boy that arrived earlier today?" "Yeah. I've never seen him that pale before." "Well don't worry, Madame Pomfrey should have him up to speed in no time. I've seen her regrow all the bones in someone's arm overnight before." Zelan looked relieved. "Thank you. Well I'd better get to my next class. See you later." "You to Zelan." Zelan had charms next. She was able to concentrate better and was one of the first students to get their feather to levitate properly. Oher than that nothing much happened until lunch, when she could go check on her brother. As she put food on her plate she thought "I know that I really shouldn't worry so much. He is 19 afterall and can take care of himself. Oh, if he dares to get worse...Well I'd better not think about that. I won't lose him. Not after...Ok. I'm stopping that train of thought right there. Hmm, that ham looks good." Once Zelan had gotten all the food that she wanted to eat she ate so fast that Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared. When she finished Ron asked "And just why are you in such a hurry?" "Gonna visit my brother." "Oh." Then Zelan got up and walked as fast as she could towards the doors. After she had left the great hall She sprinted up the stairs to the hospital wing.

  
  
OMG! I'm SO sorry about not working on these fics but I've just been getting all these new ideas that I want to work on and then there's the schoolwork and chorus and my dance classes(tap,ballet,jazz,and point) And I've practically had no time to work on my fics. I am now though. I've made it my goal to finish at least one or two fics by March. I would say Febuary but I'm trying to be realistic, plus that's my B-day month so I'll probably have a harder time getting work done on these. Well, as always, review! 


End file.
